The beginning
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Another take on how IR could have come about


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story. I don't own the machines in this story. I don't own the locations in this story. I do own the plot (if you can find one) in this story.   
(Is any one tired of the phrase this story'?)  
A/N writing in ** is a memory or flashback  
  
The Beginning  
  
  
I'm sorry Mr. Tracy. There was nothing we could do.  
The doctor carried on talking, but Jeff tuned him out. All he could hear was the voice of his wife, talking at the airport, their first meeting.  
  
  
  
**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.  
No, it was my fault, I was rushing.  
Where to?  
I beg your pardon?  
Where were you rushing to?  
Oh, my car. A thumb jerked towards a man holding a cardboard sign.  
Tracy. That's me.  
Shock registered on the young woman's face.  
Are you serious?  
Of course. Why do you ask?  
My name's Tracy too. I thought that sign was for me.  
Laughter began.   
They shared the car in the end. Jeff met Lucille's parents and ended up staying in their house for the night.**  
  
Oh Jeff. I'm so sorry. It must be so hard on you, dear Lucille. Her family too. Oh, I'm just glad you and the boys weren't with them, selfish as it sounds.  
Thanks Penny. It means a lot to me that you're here.  
You're very welcome Jeff.  
But Jeff's mind was drifting away again.  
  
  
  
** Dad's Greek, Mum's Spanish. Both their families were top in the shipping industry. Now, between them both, they practically are the shipping industry.  
Jeff shock his head in amazement.  
No wonder you have your own island.  
It's a family heirloom. It's been Tracy island since before property records were being kept.  
Lucille leaded towards him.  
  
I'm so glad you said you'd like to see it. You're making a very good impression on my parents you know. They were a bit surprised when you didn't ask why my cousin was called   
I assumed it was a nickname. I was going to ask his real name, but I never got around to it.  
Lucille laughed, and to Jeff, it seemed as though the sea sparkled a bit brighter for the sound.  
Thunder is his name. It's a family tradition. almost as old as the island we think. The first boy of each family is named Thunder.  
Strange name. Any idea why?  
None at all.  
  
The rest of the day passed with similarly idle chatter, the words of two people getting to know each other. Jeff proposed later that day, with all of Lucille's family watching. The cheers when she said yes were ringing in his ears as he kissed her.**  
  
  
  
Jeff, please eat something. You have to keep your strength up.  
Why aren't you eating Daddy? Mummy always says eating is important if you want to grow up to be strong.  
Dad is grown up twit.  
He's not a twit!  
Boys, boys! That's enough.  
Sorry father, they muttered as one. Each person at the table bent their heads to their plates, and in a relatively short space of time, the food had been eaten and the table cleared. The five boys fell to a game, with Penny supervising, and Jeff found his eyes drawn to his eldest son, Scott. Once again, memories rolled over him.  
  
  
  
**What do you mean, you won't be calling him Thunder?  
I already told you, if it's a boy, he's going to be called Scott, after Jeff's father.  
What about are families proud traditions? You're just going to forsake them?  
You don't know why that tradition was started. It could be Thunder was someone we should be ashamed of, and Tracy children were named Thunder as nicknames to shame them.  
  
The point is...  
The point is that this is our child, mine and Jeff's and we will name it as we see fit.  
Lucille's father rose from his chair, sas large, imposing and at that moment frightening figure.  
You are my only child, and as such, you stand to inherit everything your mother and I have saved for you. But if we had another child, you would no longer be classed as our daughter. You would be an outcast for what you are planning to do to the proud and long standing traditions of this family.  
  
So saying, her father turned and left the room, her mother following after, leaving Lucille crying in her husbands arms.**  
  
  
  
Silence finally reigned over Tracy island. The boys had all gone to bed, and Jeff and Penny were sitting on the balcony looking out over the water.  
Jeff? I know that Lucille had a terrible argument with her parents, but they were so happy to see each other at the airport this morning. What happened to get them back together?  
Jeff smiled for the first time that day.  
Scott was born, he said quietly, once again loosing himself in the memories.  
  
  
**''Oh God it hurts so much! How could Mum get through this?  
Jeff said nothing, he didn't know what to say. He just held his wife's hand and watched her face as she struggled to bring their first child in to the world.  
Lucille! Lucille darling, we're here! Are we too late?Did we miss it?  
Lucille's parents burst through the door and rushed over to the bed, overjoyed to see they were in time to witness the birth of their first grandson.  
  
Barely ten minutes later, Lucille was holding her child,and her parents immediately agreed his name should not be Thunder.  
He looks far to sensible to have a such a frivolous name, commented her father, just as they were leaving. Tears ran down Lucille's face.  
Thank you, she whispered, although the door was already closing, and Jeff was the only one who heard her heartfelt thanks.**  
  
  
  
They made a point of meeting up at least four times a year after that. Lucille would meet them at the airport, they would spend the day together. Then they would all come back here, and we'd spend a few days together as a family. I can't believe it's never going to happen again.   
Jeff's voice shook slightly as the tears he had been denying himself all day finally broke through.  
  
The next day saw Jeff making a lot of phone calls. He remembered someone telling him that Lucille and her parents might have survived, if they had been reached quicker. He made a decision that day. He never wanted anyone to go through what he and his family had gone through. He would do his utmost to see to it that no one who needed help ever went without it again.  
  
Under his careful planning, Jeff Tracy would see to it that the name Thunder lived again.  
  
  
  
I know I know. Retire right now right? If you have read The Idea and are thinking the plan of this is the same, I know it is. It was written in response to a challenge from one of my friends and I got both these ideas so I wrote them both. Let me know how I did?


End file.
